Support arms such as monitor supports or copy holders often include one or more arms that extend from a support post. The arm is configured to hold an object, such as a monitor. The support post is typically clamped to a support surface, such as a desk, table or partition wall. Examples of support arms and similar support apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,389,965, 7,252,277, 7,246,780, 7,182,301, 7,048,242, 7,014,157, 6,905,101, 6,863,252, 6,739,096, 6,679,096, 6,554,238, 6,554,235, 6,505,988, 6,499,704, 5,992,809, 5,553,820, D518,063, and D537,323, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0284997, 2005/0133678, 2005/028499, 2006/0266909, 2008/0237439, and 2010/0044541, World Intellectual Property Publication Nos. WO 2008/091998, WO 2008/113860, WO 2008/012368, WO 2008/022873, WO 2007/137905 and WO 2007/118862 and United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2,440,606.
When using a support arm, a user typically rotates the support arm about a support post or base to position the support arm at a desired location for viewing or using a computer screen or other object held by the support arm. The user may also tilt the device being held to a desired position. For instance, if a light or monitor is being held, a user may tilt the monitor or light about an axis defined by the support arm to adjust the light being provided or where a user may have to look to see the monitor. The mechanisms used to retain the position of the tilted object, however, often fails to hold objects that have substantial weight.
For instance, monitor arms often are unable to permit a monitor of over 25 pounds to be tilted to a desired position by directly moving the monitor upwards or downwards about an axle. Instead, such monitors often have to be supported so that they cannot be directly tilted upward or downwards. Other portions of the arm must be tilted or moved to adjust where the monitor may be positioned, which may require a user to exert a significant amount of time to make a simple adjust to a monitor's position.
We have determined that a new support arm design is needed that permits a user to quickly and easily tilt the position of relatively heavy objects. We have determined that such a design preferably permits a user to directly tilt a heavy monitor or other object about a horizontal axis or a vertical axis. The amount of force needed to provide such tilting is also preferably adjustable.